Eduardo In Twilight Town
by Tinyrocket
Summary: Alternate Universe story. What if the person who had helped Vivian in Twilight Town on the game "Paper Mario: The Two-Thousand-Year-Old Door" wasn't Mario but a certain purple-furred imaginary friend?


Hi, I am Tinyrocket and I am making a alternate universe story starring Eduardo in the world of Paper Mario 2. Why? Because Neros Urameshi made a story where Eduardo visited Tikal's world. And Darth Ben Valor made one where Eduardo visited Ariel under the sea. So if they can do an alternate Eduardo romance crossover story, so can I! Anyway, I don't own Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends OR Paper Mario 2. They are owned my Cartoon Network and Nintendo respectively. Enjoy!

"What do you mean it's sold out!?"

"Like I said. Every copy of the game is gone!"

Bloo, Mac, Wilt, Coco and Eduardo went to the video game store to get a game only to find it sold out.

"But you just released the game here this morning! What gives?" Bloo snapped.

"That's right! MORNING!" The video game clerk. It is 1 o'clock now! Everyone who bought this game got it in the morning!"

"Wait a minute, could you repeat that?" The Pacman-ghost like figure said putting his hand to his non-existent ear.

"Everyone who bought this game got it in the morning."

Bloo smirked as he turned to Mac. "Ah-ha! Didn't I tell you, Mac! If we gotten here sooner, I would have that game!"

"Bloo, nobody wakes up to buy a game at 5 AM!" The young boy scolded.

"Actually, most people are ALREADY here at 5 AM!" The clerk corrected.

"See?" Bloo smirked.

"W-Well, you both are freaks then!" Mac snapped.

"Oh, that was a great comeback…" Bloo and the clerk said in unison sarcasm.

"Shut up!"

Mac and Bloo then started to argue as they walked out of the video store with Wilt, Eduardo and Coco.

"So what is the game Azul wanted to buy anyway?" Eduardo asked.

"Paper Mario 2: The Two-Thousand-Year-Old Door." Wilt said.

"What is it?"

"Well it's about Mario in a RPG world where everything is made out of paper!"

"Really? How do they fight? Using safety scissors?"

The imaginary friend chuckled a bit. "No, Ed. Mario fights with one partner which he can switch at anytime to fight bad guys!"

"Coco Cococo Coco Coco Co Coco Cococo Coco!" Coco said in her usual language.

"Oh, now I see!" Eduardo nodded.

"Gee, Coco, I don't know why I just let you do all of the talking!" Wilt smirked.

The three chuckled as they followed the arguing Mac and Bloo. Unknown to them, a strange small figure was watching them.

"Hmm, who should I use it on?" He then slowly analysed the five figures. "Hmm, that kid seemed very mature for this age. Ugh, I hate mature people. They are so boring! The blob. Hmm, it might be interesting to have to but he seemed fearless. The tall one. Ugh! I hate that eternal smile of his! And that crazy bird is probably smarter than she looks."

Suddenly, he looked at Eduardo and smirked. "Hmm…The purple one. Perfect! Psst, purple guy."

The giant creature heard him and turned around seeing the figure. "Who, me, senor?"

"Yeah, you, slick! Come here." The figure urged

Taking a big gulp, Eduardo walked over. "Um, si, what do you want?"

I heard your friend wants to get that new Mario game, ain't right, slick?" The figure smirked.

"Si."

"Then, what will I give you the game?"

Eduardo raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Really." The figured chuckled.

"But why would I take something from a stranger?"

"Well, I admit I looked strange but so do you!"

Eduardo narrowed his eyes offended. "Oi!"

"Take it easy, slick. It was just a joke!" The figure said trying to calm the purple-furred imaginary friend down. "Look, I just thought I will give away for free!"

"Well…" Eduardo said before slowly smiling. "Nobody who is giving away free games can't be bad! Gracias, senor! Azul will be very pleased!"

"You welcome! But Bloo isn't going to be the one who is going to play it!"

Eduardo's smile disappear. "Que? What do you mean?"

The figure smirked evilly. "I mean that YOU will be the one playing it!"

Before he gave the purple creature a chance to reply, the figure got out a video game box and opened it revealing a white vortex.

The vortex started to pull Eduardo in. He tried to jump back but the force was too strong. He found himself screaming flying straight into the portal.

Eduardo slowly opened his eyes. When he did, he found he was staring a dark red sky. Holding his head, he sat up.

"Oh my head… What happened?" The imaginary friend groaned. "Hey, now I remember! That big meanie sucked me into that vortex!"

He then looked around.

"H-Hey! Where am I anyway?" After looking around for a few minutes, he realise he was inside a dark forest. It was very creepy with owls hooting everywhere. "I-I don't like this place…"

He then nervously walked through the forest fearing he might run into monsters. Suddenly, he pauses when he saw a run-down looking steeple. It is as just creepy as the steeple around it.

"Bueno. It looked like the only shelter near these parts! Well, I am not going in there!" Eduardo said sternly. Suddenly, he heard a wolf howl. "MAMASITA!"

Needless to say, he sprinted towards the steeple. When he got to the doors, he went through them and closed the door behind him.

"Thank goodness…" Eduardo sighed.

Suddenly, he heard soft crying from behind him. He looked behind him to see a treasure chest. Curiously, he walked over to it.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" The giant creature asked.

"Are you going to be mean to us like that person who put us in this chest?" A voice from the chest said. He sounded like he was crying.

Eduardo's eyes widened in horror. "Que? Someone trapped you in there?"

"Yeah. He was very mean and locked all of us in this tiny, little chest."

"Why would anyone do something like that?"

"I don't know…"

Eduardo then gave a big smile. "Well, don't worry, little ninos. I will save you!"

He then opened the chest.

Suddenly, much to his horror, a bunch of ghosts flew out of the box.

"Oh, boy, thanks! And as reward for that being nice to us, we are going to play with you!" A Boo chuckled.

"Um, de nada? W-What are we playing?" Eduardo asked.

"Scaring contest!"

"Scaring contest!?"

The Boos then surrounded Eduardo. The poor beast was trapped with nowhere to run. He then sat down and covered his head as the ghosts laughed evilly.

"Somebody… Please help me…" He asked with teary eyes.

"All right, boys! Break it up!"

For some reason, the boos stopped surrounding Eduardo at the sound of the voice and went to the side. Eduardo then went wide-eyed. Not because that the boos stopped attacked but the voice sounded really familiar.

He looked up to see a small figure. It look like a kid the size of Mac with a white sheet over him with two eye-holes showing his red eyes. He is wearing a blue party hat with orange stars on it, blue bow and orange shoes. The giant figure narrowed his eyes.

"Well, slick, fancy meeting you here!" The ghost smirked.

"You." Eduardo said narrowing his eyes in hatred. "You were the one who sent me into this horrible place!"

"You can say that!"

"But why? Why would you do such a horrible thing?"

The ghost then shrugged. "Because I am bored!"

Eduardo's eyes widened. "Bored!?"

"Yep, it been pretty dull around here!"

Eduardo was fuelled with uncharacteristic hatred and rage. "Why, you… Look! I got some questions like where am I? How did you get me here? And just who the heck are you?"

"Okay, number one. You are inside Paper Mario 2!"

The giant imaginary friend's eyes widened. "The game?"

"You got it, slick! And this particular "level" is called Creepy Steeple."

"B-But how…"

I gladly answer number two!" The ghost smirked as he held out a red jewel star. "With this little baby. For some reason, it have a strange power! I been using it to turn the citizens of Twilight Town, the neighbouring town into pigs!"

"That's horrible! Why did you do that?"

The ghost just shrugged. "Same as the reason I brought you here. Because I was bored!"

"And number tres?" Eduardo said on the last thread of his sanity.

"You mean… my name? My name… Is none of your beeswax, slick!"

"Now, see here! You big… no, little meanie! You can't just take people into video games and turns people into pigs! I may not be the bravest person around but I can't allow just bad people like to get away!" Eduardo snapped. He then stormed over to the ghost. "I have you know I am MUCH bigger than you! As much as I hate picking on a little kid, I will never…

That all he got out before he grabbed the sheet of the ghost and pulled it out of the small figure. He along with all of the boos stared in horror.

"Um, can I get my sheet back, slick? It's pretty cold in here, you know!" The ghost asked.

As Eduardo gave the ghost back his sheet back (though he did hesitated) The boos ran off screaming like little girls.

"Now, THAT is taken care of, let's continue the fun further, shall we, slick?" The ghost smirked.

"W-What do you mean?"

The ghost gave a dark smirk. "You see".

The ghost then turned engulfed himself into a purple smoke. When the smoke clears, Eduardo's eyes widened at what replaced the small ghost.

Himself.

"QUE?"

"Pretty neat, eh? And I didn't think use that fancy star either!"

Eduardo simply shook his head. "I-I don't know what to say!"

"And it gets better! Look down!" The ghost smirked as he pointed downwards.

Eduardo did what he was told and when he did, his eyes bugged out once again.

He was completely purple and not just fur-wise. As in he was a purple shadow.

"AAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHH!"

"Sheesh, slick, don't scream! It's embarrassing!" The ghost said wringing his finger in his non-existent ear to get back his hearing."

Eduardo then grabbed the ghost by the shoulders and shook him like a British nanny. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?"

"Well, let's just say this! I stole your body!"

"Stole my body?"

"And your name!"

"Now, that's just ridiculous! You can't steal a person's name! My name is…" Eduardo snapped before pausing." My name is…

The giant creature held his throat as the figure laughed.

"What is this?"

"Just part of my special skills!"

"But why would you want to steal my name AND my body?"

The ghost then smirked. "Obviously, you haven't been listening to the reasons I been telling you! Anyway, ciao! Or as you say, Adios!"

The ghost then ran off.

"H-Hey! You can't take my body and name and just leave me into this dark steeple! Come back here!" Eduardo shouted.

The giant purple shadow then angrily chased after his thief surprising oblivious that he was chasing him through the dark forest. He chased him until they reached the end of the forest. That when Eduardo lost him.

"Bueno. I lost him. Well, at least I am out of the forest. Maybe, I can find some people to help me expose Eduardo as the falso is he!" Eduardo sighed. Suddenly, he realised what he said. "Did I just call that big meanie Eduardo? Yet, I can't call myself… This is malo. Really malo.

Suddenly, he heard some screams.

"Que? What now?"

Eduardo then ran forward and froze in shock to see a wrecked village. He walked to a building and poked his head to see a lot of purple-skinned people complaining.

With them was five figures..

A brown moustached plumber with a red cap, a red shirt blue overalls.

A small brown female creature with no hands but dressed like an archaeologist.

A yellow turtle with a bandage on his nose in a grey jumper, green pants and a green shell.

A purple cloud-like figure with purple hair, big red lips, green earrings and a gold necklace.

A small green dinosaur with an orange Mohawk and an orange diaper with white spots.

"Calm-a down, everyone! Now, tell-a me what happened!" Mario said trying to keep peace.

"Some monster came and crashed into my house!" A citizen shouted angrily.

"My, too!" Another one shouted.

"Monster? Was that the thing that charged into us?" Goombella asked.

"Yeah! No doubt about it! That was the blur who attacked us!" Koops nodded.

"Ugh… What a disgusting beast! What it looked like again?" Flurrie asked.

"Purple fur. Two big horns. Big teeth. Grey Pants. Skull Belt Buckle." Mario reminded.

Eduardo's eyes bugged out when he heard this. "It was that big meanie ghost!"

Suddenly, the small dinosaur saw him.

"Yo! There's the brute!" Gonzo. Jr shouted. (My Yoshi's name)

"Oh, snap!" Eduardo said with his eyes widening as everyone turned to him.

"So that was the horrible culprit! Pursue! Pursue!" Flurrie shouted.

This acted like a starting bell making everyone run towards the giant shadow. Eduardo shrieked as he ran away from the angry mob.

Eduardo quickly hid behind a giant rock. The angry mob then stopped.

"Where the creep gone?" Goombella asked.

"It couldn't have gone far! Come on!" Mario said.

The angry mob ran off. When Eduardo was clear they were gone, he walked out relieved.

He then started to go teary-eyed.

"Why is this happening to me? First, I got sucked into this scary forest! Then, a bunch of boos tried to scare me! Then, I saw a really, really, REALLY scary face! Then, I got my body AND name stolen and now, I am wanted criminal because of all of this!"

Eduardo sat down and started to cry into his knees. He can't believe this was happening to him/

Then, all of a sudden, he heard some sobs that wasn't his own.

Getting up, he curiously walked to the direction of the soft cries. Then, he stopped when he found it. A small purple shadow with a genie pout for legs. She had pink wavy hair and a red and white striped hat covering her eyes and white gloves. She was "standing" in a grassy field sobbing.

"Sniff… Sniff… Sniff… What'll I do? What'll I do? Poor me?" The shadow sobbed.

"So mono…" Eduardo said in awe. He then decided to go over to her. "Um, Senorita?"

The female shadow looked up and once she did, she gasped.

"Whoa, don't worry, senorita, I won't hurt you." Eduardo reassured.

"You won't?" The shadow asked.

The more bigger shadow shook his head. "No. So why are you crying, Senorita?"

"Because I am looking for a bomb."

Eduardo blinked twice. "Que?"

"I'm sorry. Let me be more specific. You see, me and my older sisters, Beldam and Marilyn are called the Shadow Sirens." The Shadow explained. "We been asked by a man named Grodus to go and collect seven beautiful gems called the Crystal Stars for him and kill a man named Mario."

Eduardo's eyes widened at the last part. "Que? Por? Why?"

The shadow then shrugged. "I don't know. Anyway, we were supposed to destroy Mario with a bomb. But Beldam lost the bomb and now I have to find it otherwise she will punish me!"

The giant shadow raised his eyes in confusion. "Why would she punish you if SHE was the one who lost it?"

"Because she always blames me whenever something unfortunate in our plans!"

"Que? But why?"

"I don't know. When something unfortunate, even though it wasn't even my fault, she yells at me and punishes me!"

Eduardo's eyes widened in horror.

"I-I don't believe it. Who would punish a pequeno girl like that! That Beldam lady is a big meanie! And for some reason, she sounds strangely familiar." Eduardo mused. Suddenly, a yellow and black striped figure appeared in his mind. He quickly shook it away. And what about Senorita Marilyn? Does she pick on you too?"

"No, Marilyn is never mean to me. Yet, she never does anything to help. Truth be told, she never really does anything unless given an order. I always wondered what was going on inside her mind."

"Dare I ask how Beldam punishes you?"

The cute shadow's eyes then teary. "P-Please… Don't ask…"

"La… La siento! I didn't mean to make you cry!"

The shadow sniffed a bit. "It' s okay. But now I will be punished anyway if I don't find the bomb!

Eduardo felt sorry for her. She is so innocent and yet the victim of punishment from her older sister. Suddenly, he got a brilliant idea. He started to search in the dead grass for the bomb.

"What are you doing?" The shadow asked.

"Helping you." Eduardo said simply.

"Really!?"

"Si! I don't think you should be punished! You are a nice girl and you seemed like you wouldn't want to hurt anyone!"

The shadow was speechless. No one ever went on their way to help her before. She was about to say something until Eduardo beat her to it.

"Oi!"

"What? You found it?"

"Si, I think so. Is this it?"

The larger shadow then held up a grenade with a skull on it.

"Oh, Oh, yes it is. Thank you so much. Thank goodness. At least I won't get punished now." The shadow said sighing in defeat.

Eduardo smiled as he handed her the grenade but frowned when she examined and gasped.

"Oh no! It's… It's broken!"

"Que? Oh no!"

"It must have been broken when my sister dropped it."

"And when she finds out, she'll think you broke it, wouldn't she?" Eduardo said crossly.

"Oh what'll I do? What'll I do? I guess I was just meant to be punished for life…"

The female shadow put the grenade on the ground and started to sob again. Eduardo looked in sympathy at her. He then got another idea. He then picked the grenade.

"What are you doing now?" The shadow asked.

"I am going to fix it! It shouldn't be too hard, right?" Eduardo chuckled. He then opened a panel to see at least ten different coloured wires. That was when he kinda wished he didn't say that. "Um, which one is the one broken again?

Much to his surprise, the shadow just giggled.

"Thanks but there is nothing you can do to fix it! (frowns again) But what do I do? My sisters will back any minute." The shadow reassured.

"Oh, I am so sorry, senorita…" Eduardo said sadly. Suddenly, he realised something. "Hey, I didn't get your name!"

"Oh, yeah! You didn't, did you? My name is Vivian!"

"Vivian… That is a bonito name."

"I'm sorry but I don't know much Spanish. What does bonito mean?" Vivian asked.

"Pretty."

The Shadow Siren blushed slightly. "Um, thank you. So what about you? What's your name?"

"Oh, me llamo es el…" Eduardo said before pausing. "Me llamo es el…"

"Me llamo es el?" Vivian asked confused.

Eduardo gave a deep sigh. "Listen, Senorita. As weird as it sounds, someone stole my name and my body!"

"Really?" She gasped. She then smiled. "Well, don't worry, I'm sure it happened to all of us!"

If the giant shadow's face was visible, it would be giving the smaller shadow a strange look. After a second, Vivian realises something.

"Wait a minute! No, it doesn't! Your NAME and BODY got stolen?"

"Um, si."

"That's absolutely crazy!"

"I know. Look, it's all started back at my home at Foster's!"

"Foster's?" Vivian asked tilting her head.

"Si, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends!" Eduardo nodded.

"Imaginary Friends? Are you an imaginary friend?"

"Si!"

"Then, why are you visible?"

"Que?"

"Aren't imaginary friends invisible to everyone except the kid that created it?"

Eduardo sweat drops as he proceeds to break the fourth wall by turning to the readers. "La siento, lectores but we are going to skip a bit of dialogue here. This may take a while."

After much explaination later, Eduardo then told Vivian the whole story.

"Wow, so my world is a video game and you are from another world where imaginary friends are visible to everyone?" Vivian said impressed.

"Si." Eduardo nodded.

"And this Dupighost used a Crystal Star to turn the villagers into pigs and used his own power to steal your body and name and now doing horrible things in YOUR name?"

"Again, si."

"Oh, that's terrible! And I was feeling sorry for myself!"

"Hey, don't say that."

"Thanks, but I made up my mind."

"Que?"

"I am going to help you get your name and body back!"

"Eh? You can't do that! Wouldn't your sister be mad?"

"Maybe… But you know, I don't think I want to be with her and Marilyn anymore! Besides, you did your best to help me even with your own problems!"

"Hey, I don't like it when girls cry."

"That's exactly the reason I am helping you! You are so kind!"

Eduardo then blushed. "Gracias, Senorita Vivian! But what can we do?"

"Why don't you just give up?"

Eduardo's eyes widened and then narrowed at the voice. Looking in the direction of the voice along with Vivian, he found Eduardo's thief.

"You!" Eduardo said in hatred. He then turned to Vivian. "That was the big meanie who stole my name and body!"

"Really? Wow, you looked handsome in a weird sort of way." Vivian mused.

Eduardo blushed beet red at this. "Que?

Vivian realised what she said and blushed beet red as well. "Um…"

"Yo, shadows! Enough flirting, okay?" The ghost chuckled.

"Give my name and body back, you big meanie!" Eduardo demanded.

"You're kidding, slick? Normally, I hate muscle-heads but after today, I became a fan of them now!" The ghost smirked flexing his muscles. "Sure, your body is as strong as a sloth but who cares if you can break walls with a few punches?

"I can't believe you are hurting innocent people and pinning the blame on ME!" The purple giant shadow snapped narrowing his eyes.

"Poor slick! Let me make a deal with you! If you can guess my name, I give you your name and body back!"

"Promise?"

"Promise. But only if you guess my name."

"Okay, then. Hmm… Copycat?"

"No."

"Shadow?" Vivian piped up.

"No."

"Jerko?" Eduardo smirked making Vivian giggle.

The ghost was getting annoyed. "No."

"Thief?" Vivian said. This time, it was Eduardo who chuckled.

"DO YOU WANT YOUR NAME AND BODY BACK OR NOT!?" The ghost shouted.

"Well, to be honest. All we know is that you are a big meanie who like to turn people into pigs and steal other people's names and bodies." Eduardo said.

"Yeah, and my name is an unique one too! You would never guessed it! Never in a million years!"

Eduardo started to fume. Without thinking, he charged at the ghost. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, ANYWAY?"

He then punched his doppelganger in the face but much to his and Vivian's surprise, the ghost didn't even flinched.

"Surprised?" The ghost smirked.

"But… But how?" Eduardo asked in disbelief.

"As long as I am inside your body, I am literally invincible to all attacks unless someone guesses my name! Though…" The ghost said as he grabbed Eduardo by the shoulder and punched him in the stomach. But he doesn't feel pain either. My attacks won't work either! Oh, well! I guess you just have to take your ups with your downs!

The ghost then walked off with his hands in his pockets as if nothing happened.

"Oi! Get back here!" Eduardo demanded.

"Make me!" The ghost smirked.

Eduardo just grunted knowing he can't attack him.

Vivian then floated over to his side. "What a jerk!"

"Si, his ego is worse than AZUL'S!" Eduardo agreed.

The Shadow Siren then got an idea in her head. "Hey, I know how we can find out that creep's name!"

"Oh, yeah? What?"

Vivian then grabbed his hand and dragged him over to a tree. "My sister told that birds can talk. They just talk when nobody is around!"

"Oh, I see."

"Also, they know a lot of things from all over the world! Hopefully, they would know who his name is!"

"Okay, but when do we hide ourselves!"

Suddenly, Vivian wrapped her arms around Eduardo's waist and pulled him into the ground leaving nothing but a black spot before he had a chance to say anything.

Then, two birds flew on a tree branch.

"Hey, have you heard?" One crow asked."

"About what?" The other crow said with a raised eyebrow.

"Some giant guy from another world somehow ended up here!"

"Oh, yeah! I heard the poor guy have been brought here by that Doopliss guy!"

"Yeah, he did it with some fancy gem called a Crystal Star! Gosh, I hope the poor lug finds his way home."

"Same here!"

And with that, the two crows flew. Eduardo and Vivian then appeared back on the surface.

"So, Doopliss his name, eh? Hmm, what a weird name! But the point is that we found out his name!" Vivian smirked. But she was greeted with silence. "Sir?"

The pink-haired shadow then looked down to see Eduardo in a feeble position.

"Can't sleep… Darkness will eat me… Can't sleep… Darkness will eat me…" Eduardo muttered in a trance.

Vivian then sweat dropped. If her eyes were visible, they would have been as big as saucers.

Later, Eduardo calmed down a bit.

"S-sorry, if I knew you hated the darkness so much, I wouldn't have did that trick!" Vivian apologised.

"It's okay, just don't do it without a warning again, okay?" Eduardo asked taking several deep breaths.

"Okay!"

"Truth be told, I was never the brave type!" The giant shadow shrugged.

"Really? Because the way you charged Doopliss, you could have fooled me!" The Shadow Siren said.

"Si, I guess I let my anger towards that big meanie get the best of me! In my home, I was almost always afraid about every single thing that moves except dogs!"

"I see. Well, you don't look afraid when you met me!"

"Well, you looked so sad. I just can't ignore something like that! And besides…"

"Aw, isn't that sweet?"

Eduardo and Vivian cringed at the voice. They both turned and glared at the ghost walking over to them.

"Looks like the two shadows are making a dark love!" The ghost said as he made obnoxious kissing noises.

Eduardo and Vivian narrowed their hidden eyes at this.

"You better give back my name and body right now, Doopliss!" Eduardo shouted angrily.

Instantly, Doopliss' stopped laughing. "W-What did you call me?"

"Doopliss!" Vivian shouted.

"N-No… This can't be… This…" Doopliss said in disbelief. "NOOOOOOOOO! WHYYYYYYYYY! HOWWWWWWW!"

Doopliss then started to run around like a maniac screaming. He then charged past Eduardo and Vivian knocking them down and ran off.

"Hey! He's getting away!" Vivian said getting up to her "feet".

"Don't worry, Senorita! I think I know where he is going to! Vamenos!" Eduardo shouted.

The two shadows then ran off after Doopliss heading into the dark forest. Unknown to him, Mario and his friends ran in.

"What in-a the world? There is TWO of those monsters?" Mario asked in disbelief.

"And one of them is a Shadow Siren! Something is definitely up!" Goombella noted.

"In that case, let's-a go!"

Once again, Eduardo's rage easily overcame his fear and they ran through the forest. After a while, they reached the steeple.

"You think he went in here?" Vivian asked.

"Most definitely." Eduardo nodded.

Eduardo and Vivian opened the doors and ran inside. They decided to take a flight of stairs which is leading to the top.

When they reached it, they found they were on the roof with stuff around as if it was a room. They then saw Doopliss cowering behind an armchair.

"You! It's payback time, you big meanie! Nobody I hate fighting but you pushed me too far!" Eduardo said darkly as he cracked his knuckles.

"Ha! You think you and your girlfriend will beat me just because you can hurt me! Big deal!" Doopliss smirked cracking his knuckles as well.

"Senorita, stay back!" The giant shadow instructed.

"Wait! I'm fighting too!" Vivian said.

"Que!?"

"Yeah, don't let my cute looks! I am actually a very strong fighter!" The Shadow Siren smirked.

"Well, all right! Be careful!" Eduardo nodded.

Eduardo then charged at Doopliss and punched him which he easily blocked. Doopliss then punched his face knocking him back. The giant shadow staggered back holding his face.

He then narrowed his eyes and he punched him in the stomach, this time making progress. Doopliss staggered back holding his stomach.

Suddenly, the ground underneath exploded making him fly in the air, engulfed in flames.

"Que? What happened?" Eduardo asked confused.

"It was my Fiery Jinx! I can make the ground under my opponents explode. I am a fire witch!" Vivian giggled.

"Really, that is so cool!" Eduardo said impressed. Suddenly, he saw Doopliss slowly getting up. Now, let's get this big meanie!"

"Yeah!"

As Doopliss got to one knee, Eduardo kicked him in the head.

Doopliss rolled back onto his feet only to be attacked in the stomach by a flaming fist causing him on his fur to catch on fire. He then started to do the stop, drop and roll technique taking out the flames. Eduardo and Vivian laughed at him. Doopliss got up very angry.

"All right, that does it! I didn't wanted to do this soon but you two left me no choice!" Doopliss smirked.

He then got up the Crystal Star.

"Careful, senorita. If that thing can break through to other worlds, who knows what else it can do?" Eduardo mused.

"Smart thinking, slick! Unfortunately, it won't help you!" Doopliss smirked.

Doopliss then held up the crystal star in the air. Suddenly, it started to float in the air. It then flew towards Eduardo and Vivian and started to circle around them leaving a rainbow line behind it.

"What the?" Vivian asked.

Suddenly, when the circle is complete, it exploded sending Eduardo into the air and damaging Vivian. As Eduardo crashed back down, he slowly got up.

"What?" Eduardo said.

Unfortunately, for the two shadows, the attack didn't stop as the Crystal Star continued to circle them causing multiple explosions. When they are done, Eduardo and Vivian collapsed to the floor.

Doopliss: Heh. I knew you guys would be no match for me! But now, I wonder what to do with you! Well, you said I have to stop whaling on you guys!" Doopliss chuckled as he went over to Vivian and picked her up by the neck. "So think it is funny to burn another person's fur, don't you? Would you think it is funny if I choke you to death?

Doopliss then added more pressure to Vivian choking her.

"Hey… Hey, leave her alone!" Eduardo said weakly.

"Why should I?" Doopliss smirked.

"Because she was just helping me!" Eduardo said.

"You like her, don't you?" Doopliss chuckled.

"Que?" The imaginary friend gasped.

"You heard me!" The Duplighost smirked.

Eduardo looked down for a minute. "Well… That have nothing to do with what is happening right now! The reason I wanted to save her is because she wanted to help me for helping her! She is my amigo! And I won't let you hurt her!

Eduardo tried to stand up but only managed to get on one knee.

"Ha ha ha! Looks like you are out of luck, slick! After what you did to me, this is only revenge!" Doopliss cackled.

Doopliss started to squeeze harder on Vivian's throat. Poor Eduardo could do nothing but watch in horror.

Then, something slammed into his leg making him fall on his side and drop the Shadow Siren.

Doopliss looked down to see a turtle shell charging away from it. He then saw Mario, Goombella, Flurrie and Gonzo. Jr glaring at him. Koops then appeared.

"Hey! Who invited you guys to the party?" Doopliss snapped.

"We invited ourselves! Now, tell me! Have you been the jerk who been turning people into pigs and framed this guy for the damages?" Goombella demanded.

"Yeah! So?"

"Why, you horrible man! It's a good thing dear Mario here suggested us to follow you scum!" Flurrie said narrowing her eyes.

Mario then ran to Eduardo's and Vivian's side. "Are you two all right?"

"Um, si." Eduardo nodded.

"W-Wait a minute. Why are you helping us? Especially me!" Vivian asked.

"Because if-a we didn't, then you would be killed!" Mario explained.

"You mean, you are willing to help me even though I am a Shadow Siren?" The Shadow Siren asked in disbelief.

"Hey, you are in trouble! I always help people who-a are in trouble! And besides, I never liked-a the way Beldam treated you!"

"Thanks…"

"Here." The red-clad plumber said giving Eduardo and Vivian mushrooms. "Eat these. You get your strength back!"

Eduardo and Vivian did what they told and eat the mushrooms getting their health.

"Wait a minute! Seven against one ain't fair!" Doopliss snapped.

"Dude, you got no one to blame but yourself for it!" Gonzo. Jr said cracking his knuckles.

Doopliss growled as he got out the Crystal Star again.

"Oh no, you don't!" Eduardo said narrowing his eyes.

He then lunged himself at Doopliss and grabbed him by the neck glaring daggers into his eyes.

"THIS is for taking me away from my home!" A punch to the face.

"THIS is for dropping me in this creepy place!" A knee to the stomach

THIS is for leaving taking my name and body!" A head butt to the forehead.

Eduardo then holds the barely conscious Doopliss up close. "And THIS is for hurting Senorita Vivian!"

Eduardo then gave a powerful uppercut to his chin sending him flying into the air until he landed on his armchair unconscious.

Suddenly, he and Eduardo were engulfed in a purple smoke. When it clears, Doopliss went back to his regular self and Eduardo got his body back.

"Finally, I got my body and name!" Eduardo said sighing in relief.

"So, what-a is your name exactly?" Mario asked.

"Eduardo."

"Eduardo? That's a nice name!" Vivian smiled.

This made Eduardo blush like crazy.

"Listen, we're sorry we mistook you for Doopliss and tried to attack you!" Koops apologised.

"It's all right, Senor! I am glad it's all over!" Eduardo smiled. Then, he frowned before realising something. "Wait a minute! How do I get home?"

Vivian then noticed the Crystal Star on the ground. "If that creep can use its power to teleport between worlds, so can we!"

"So you can use the Crystal Star to get me home?" The giant creature asked.

"Si!"

"Hey, guys, maybe it's me but…" Goombella mused getting everyone's attention. "Don't you think it is ironic that the Crystal Star which Eduardo's way back to his normal life and out of this crazy world is a ruby?"

Everyone stared at her for three seconds.

"It may be a little difficult to learn how at first but-a if that clown can use, so can we!" Mario reassured.

"Nice!" Eduardo smiled.

"You guys could have at least said it was me!" Goombella said sweat dropping.

"Gracias, everyone!" Eduardo thanked.

"Well, it's the least we can do for an apology!" Flurrie said.

"And, Ed, I wanted to thank you too! For helping me find the bomb, for comforting me and for beating up Doopliss for choking me!" Vivian said.

"Hey, you are a very nice person! I believe you deserve much better than what treatment Beldam gives you!" Eduardo shrugged.

"Okay, Ed! I think I know how to teleport with this thing now!" Mario said.

"Gracias, Senor Mario!" Eduardo smiled. He then give him a big hug.

"Okay, you-a can put me down man!" The plumber wheezed.

"Oh, si, so sorry." Eduardo apologised dropping Mario.

"Well, see ya, big guy!" Goombella nodded.

"Um, bye!" Koops said.

"Farewell, sir" Flurrie nodded.

"See you around, Ed!" Gonzo Jr. smirked.

"Goodbye, Eduardo, and thank you for everything." Vivian thanked.

"Okay, adios, mi amigos!" Eduardo said smiling at everyone.

Suddenly, a white light came from the Crystal Star engulfing everything but Eduardo. He then looked around to see everything white.

"W-What's happening?" He asked a bit scared.

"Don't worry, Eduardo. You will go back to your home soon!" A familiar voice said.

"Que? Senorita Vivian?" Eduardo said as the Shadow Siren appear in front of him.

"Yes, Eduardo." She smiled.

"What are you… How did you…"

"Don't ask how but I came so I could tell you this! You are the first person who ever been kind to me!" Vivian asked.

"Gracias, Senorita but like I said before. I only did what I thought was right!" Eduardo said scratching his head.

"Well, because of that, I developed somewhat feelings for you!" The Shadow Siren giggled.

"Really? Gracias, senorita! I am glad that you take me as your amigo because I feel the way about you and…"

Before he could his sentence. Vivian floated over to Eduardo and gave a small kiss on his cheek. Eduardo was wide-eyed at this as Vivian floated back smiling. Suddenly, she disappears. Before he could say anything, he blacked out.

"Ed? Eduardo, are you okay?" A concerned voice asked.

"I hope he is!" A second one said worried.

"Coco…" A third one said.

"Shh! I think he's coming to!" A fourth one scolded.

Eduardo then slowly woke up to find Bloo, Mac, Wilt and Coco around here worried and he was on the streets.

"Oh, thank goodness, Ed! I thought you were dead!" Wilt said in relief.

"W-What happened?" Eduardo asked sitting up.

"You tell us! First, there was this bright light behind us and then you disappeared in thin air!" The basketball-player creature said.

"L-La siento. I don't know what happened." The purple-furred creature said sitting up.

"Are you all right, Ed?" Mac asked concerned.

"Si…" Eduardo said slowly getting up.

"Well, glad to see you okay, Ed!" Bloo nodded.

"Coco!" Coco smiled.

"Yeah, let's go home!" Wilt said.

Wilt, Mac, Bloo and Coco then walked off. Eduardo slowly followed them.

"Man, a hectic day! First, I got taken into this scary forest by a big meanie! Then, I went into an equally scary steeple where I got scared by ghosts and got my name AND body stolen!"

He then took a deep sigh. Then, he thought about the kiss Vivian gave him and smiled.

"Still… It wasn't a complete loss!"

There it is! Oh, for those who don't know. This used to be on the Freedom Of Speech site before they deleted each and every one of my stories. And now, I have to convert this large one-shot by scratch. Ugh… Anyway, review away!


End file.
